Eastenders Meets Harry Potter
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: when harry potter and his friends come to walford abi and her family are happy to see them but Lauren is not so happy when she sees draco malfoy what is she hidin! rated T! PLEASE READ!


Eastenders Meets Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces and New Faces

Abi's POV

I was walking with Jay when I saw a person walking around like they were waiting for someone I nudged Jay and then we went over there and I didn't realise until I was over there that it was,

'Harry as in Potter?' I said realising that it was someone that I knew

'That's me wait Abi as in Branning'

'The one and only' I smiled and then we hugged then to make Jay stop wondering what was going on I said,

'Jay this is my cousin Harry Potter' I said introducing my cousin to my boyfriend

'Alrigh' ' he said in his normal tone but with a smile on his face

'And Harry this is my boyfriend Jay'

'Nice to meet you' Harry said

'So is everyone else here or are they at the Burrow?' I asked confused and happy that my cousin was coming to live in walford,

'Oh they're here I'm just waiting for them'

'Okay so you moving here then?' I asked excited

'Yeah we thought and about and said why not'

'Yay now I have a relative on the square that I hardly ever see'

'What about the others?'

'Well yeah but apart from my cousins on the square your now here and you're one of my favourite cousins that I never see 'cause you're always at the Burrow what are the others doing?'

'The girls are putting their make- up last I checked and Ron and Draco are probably doing their hair'

'So the girls are doing their make- up and the boys… Wait Draco as in Malfoy why would take Malfoy with you to live here?'

'He's nice plus he's got Pansy'

'Oh yeah Pansy's nice but Malfoy you've got to be kidding me'

'He never wanted to be one of those and you know that Abz'

'Well yeah but he never said no to it'

'I know but listen he's changed he's not mean anymore he's actually nice once you get to know him'

'Fine I'll see if he has changed and if he hasn't then I'll have to deal with it but when are you ever wrong?'

'Hardly ever'

'I know I hate it when you're right' he smiled then he said,

'Can you go see what everyone's doing up there 'cause they're taking forever'

'Okay come on Jay' I went inside with then shouted up the stairs

'Whoever's up there what's taking so long?' then I saw Ginny's face and she said,

'Sorry we'll be down in a minute who's talking by the way?'

'Your boyfriend's cousin'

'Oh hey Abz you saw Harry then'  
'Yeah he asked me to check why you, the girls and the boys were taking so long' then she was walking downstairs with Pansy and Hermione

'Sorry we were doing our make- up but I think the boys are fixing their hair 'cause it's always a mess so how are you Abz and who's the hottie' I laughed

'That's Jay my boyfriend and yes he is a hottie isn't he?' I laughed and they nodded then he said,

'So are you going to introduce me or pretend like I don't exist' then we all laughed and then I said,

'Jay this is Ginny, Hermione and Pansy and the boys who are walking downstairs at this minute are Draco and Ron' by the time I said this Draco and Malfoy were already downstairs then they kissed pansy and Hermione on the cheek then I said before they could ask who Jay was,

'Guys this is Jay, Jay this is Draco and Ron' they should hands as they were saying this Jay said,

'Alrigh' boys' they nodded then we went out and Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and then said,

'You're welcome to join us if you want'

'Well where are you going 'cause if you're wondering where all our relatives live well that might be a tour'

'Actually we were planning just to look round the square and then go to the café if there is one'

'Yeah there is one we could show you around if you like'

'Yeah thanks Abz'

'Anything for my cousin come on Jay' then we started showing them who lived where then we went for a drink in the café then I invited them back to mine so Harry could meet my dad for the first time he was happy when I introduced him to my dad and my dad was happy when he met the other's as well he was even happy to see Jay because he knew he made me happy and then he decided to hug him out of the blue, then my Nan, mum and Lauren came home and Lauren was happy to see everyone and so was my mum and nan but the only person wasn't happy to see was Draco I wonder what ever happened to those two and there was a reason I didn't like Draco but I didn't know why until I saw my sister's face and she ran upstairs crying in her room.


End file.
